


It started with a whisper

by random_crow_of_karasuno



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Confessions, Fluff I think, M/M, Rated T for minor swearing/cursing, This was totally self indulgent, alternating pov, i guess, takes place during their 3rd year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:00:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/random_crow_of_karasuno/pseuds/random_crow_of_karasuno
Summary: In which Michimiya confesses to a certain Sawamura Daichi, but Daichi tells her he already has someone he loves...Title: Everybody Talks by Neon TreesIn case you couldn’t tell I love that song and I made a fanfic to go with itlmao idk anymore
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi & Michimiya Yui, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	It started with a whisper

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly just self indulgent, I needed some DaiSuga 
> 
> I don’t remember where I got this prompt if Daichi getting confessed too, maybe I made it up idk 
> 
> Anyway I’m kinda nervous posting this mess but oh well here goes 
> 
> *posts fic*
> 
> *goes into corner to hide*

———

_I found out that everybody talks,_

_everybody talks,_

_everybody talks,_

_It started with a whisper…_

_-“Everybody talks” by Neon Trees_

———

(Daichi POV)

He looked down over the school soccer field from behind the wall he and Suga were having lunch on the roof of their school, their usual place where they went to escape the pressure of school during their lunch break. The place was remote enough to not attract attention but close enough that a mad dash could be made back to the main building, should they be late. To Daichi it was the highlight of his day, other than volleyball practice. He loved spending his free time and lunch break with Suga.

Said highschool student had his back leaning against the white wall behind him as the sun illuminated his already blindingly gorgeous smile. The wind blew threw and ruffled his and Suga’s hair and clothes. He shamelessly stared as Suga ran his fingers through his hair, pushing it back, in an attempt to tame it as the wind kept going at it. He figured it wasn’t normal to like a friend and classmate as much as he likes Suga, and he knew it was more than just the “refreshing air” others said he gave off. Suga looked back at him, and seemed to be caught off guard by Daichi staring so adamantly at him. Just as Daichi finally had the decency to be embarrassed by staring so lovingly at his friend, he hears and unfamiliar feminine voice call,

“Daichi! Could you come down for a few minutes? Michimiya-chan said she has something to tell you!” the girl said suggestively.

———

(Suga POV)

He looked back to find Daichi staring at him, a light blush had just risen to his face when a girl in his homeroom, what was her name again? Sato? Suzuki? called out to Daichi, something about Michimiya wanting to see Daichi downstairs. He felt his heart clench, he knew what was about to happen, and Daichi, dense as always, probably didn’t even know he was about to be confessed to. Daichi looked back at Suga to check it was alright. For the sake of his friend he put his personal feelings aside, put on his best smile and nodded.

“Its ok Daichi, just go, it’s probably important.”

“Are you sure? I promise It’ll only take a few minutes, I’ll be back before the end of lunch”

Daichi said as he looked back and forth between the girl and Suga.

 _Yea right_ Suga thought _You’ll probably be making out with her behind the school after she confesses her undying love for you_ Suga thought bitterly.

“Yea it’s fine Daichi, but I’m holding you to that promise.”

Suga said with fake cheerfulness. As Daichi followed the girl out, Suga's smile dropped. He felt jealousy, something that the usually refreshing and calm Sugarara Koushi didn’t often feel. Mixed with that jealousy was sadness, he shouldn't be jealous to begin with, Daichi wasn’t even his, and he never would be. Now he had to sit and wait while his best friend and crush since middle school got confessed to, while he did nothing. After all Michimiya was quite pretty and honestly perfect for Daichi personality wise. Daichi had no reason to decline her. An intense sense of sadness and helplessness griped him.

——-

(Daichi POV)

Daichi follows the girl’s lead, he vaguely recognizes her. He thinks he saw her once or twice in Suga’s homeroom when he went to pick up setter on his way to lunch. He doesn’t know what Michimiya-san wants with him, last time he talked to her for an extended period of time was to discuss volleyball tactics.

They go down the stairs and around the corner to a deserted hallway by the third year lockers. Michimiya is waiting for him as he rounds the corner. She looks rather nervous. He gives her a hesitant wave and a sideways smile. Her friend gives her a pat on the back, he swears he hears her say “Good luck” and then rounds back around the corner.

“Hi Michimiya-san, I heard you wanted to talk. Do you need more tips for your middle blocker?”

He figures he should start off since Michimiya looks pretty nervous though he isn’t sure why.

Michimiya blushes and answer with “Ah no- well you see I- I called you here for a different reason”

“Well what is it? You don’t have to be nervous, I mean you already know me…”

“I, uh actually wanted to tell you something c-concerning my f-feelings for you.” she answers.

Daichi completely blanked and now he’s extra confused. He’s 99% there’s a question mark appearing above his head, like in those silly anime he and Suga like to watch sometimes.

“W-well you see-“ she starts.

“I've liked you for a while now, Daichi-san. You’re always so supportive of your team, and your smart and funny and handsome, a-and please go out with me.”

She bows and holds out a confession letter. The realization of why Michimiya called him down here slaps him in the face.

———

(Suga POV)

He contemplates it as soon as Daichi is out of sight. Suga knows it’s a bad idea, but the angel and the demon on his shoulders wrestle with each other.

 _If you follow Daichi downstairs and listen to him being confessed to you’ll just end up getting hurt!_ his angel argues.

 _But it’s a good chance to see what he thinks of her…_ his demon counters.

 _It’s a bad idea and you know it!_ his angel shoots back.

His opposing thoughts argue back and forth but somehow he ends up convincing himself it’s a good idea to follow Daichi down the stairs. He turns a corner and sees the two, with Daichi’s back to him, by the lockers, he quickly ducks behind the corner before Michimiya can see him. He gets there just in time to hear Michimiya say “—and your smart, funny and handsome, a-and please go out with me.”

He doesn’t need to see her to know she’s bowing and holding out a confession letter. A sinking pit opens in Suga’s stomach and he immediately regrets his decision to follow Daichi.

Why did he think this was a good idea?! He knew this would happen and he still went! The feeling started at the bottom of his stomach, and slowly made its way up his esophagus, threatening to tear his voice. His heart had just been stabbed by thousands of tiny needles, small tiny pins jabbed and tore at the carefully constructed wall he put around his feelings for Daichi to stop them from escaping.

His betraying thoughts were stopped when he hears Daichis response.

“Uh Michimiya, I don’t know what to say. I’m flattered and all, but I can’t have a girlfriend right now, I need to focus on volleyball, and my studies.”

“Oh it’s ok, you don’t have to see me everyday, or take me on dates often” the girl said hopefully.

“...plus...”

“Plus what?” the girl responds with a slightly sad tone. Daichi lowered his voice until it was barely a whisper, he had to strain to hear his friends words.

“...I-I already like someone else. I’m sorry.”

A small sharp inhale escaped the girl, no doubt feeling hurt.

Meanwhile Suga couldn’t process what he was hearing. He was relieved at Daichi not accepting Michimiya’s confession but, what does Daichi mean “like someone else”? Is there another girl? But Daichi was never one to go out and talk to the ladies. If it’s true...then there was a small chance...no.

He wouldn’t let his thoughts go in that direction. He did his best to squash that tiny sliver of hope that started forming. It was best he didn’t hope for anything, he would hear the rest of what the two had to say but...a small glimmer of hope stayed there against his will.

“Daichi-san” Michimiya asked, her voice betraying her and cracking slightly.

“may I at least know who it is?”

“Well” Daichi responds tentatively “I like him more than I should...I’m pretty sure I’m in love with him.”

“The person you love is a ‘he’?” Michimiya asks.

Daichi clears his throat.

“Yes”

Michimiya, takes a sharp inhale, her voice slightly wobbly.

“Is it Sugawara-san?”

Daichi responds his voice barely audible.

“Yes”

Suga’s eyes widen and he clamps his hand over his mouth. Tears threaten to sting his eyes. He sways slightly on his feat. This sounded way too good to be true. Surely someone was pulling a prank on him. He was sure he would never hear those words. And yet there they were. There was Daichi, admitting his feelings about him to a person who was way better than Suga, and turning her down instead. Michimiya was better than him and every way, shape, and form. _She_ was a girl with a bubbly laugh and soft curves, _she_ could make Daichi’s parents happy, _she_ could ensure Daichi wasn’t ostracized from society for being different, for liking guys. Suga could do none of those things.

“Sorry for wasting your time Michimiya.” Daichi’s voice brings him back to reality.

“No, don’t apologize, you can’t help the way you feel” she still sounds dangerously close to crying.

“Well I’ll be going now, thanks for you time anyway Daichi-san.”

He can hear the dejected girl’s footsteps going down the hallway and out of the hallway. Suga may not understand why Daichi rejected Michimiya, but Kami-sama have mercy, if he wasn’t at least going to try to convey his feelings for Daichi.

———

(Daichi POV)

Daichi feels bad rejecting the girl, but if he didn’t, it wouldn’t be fair to Michimiya, going out with her, but loving Suga in secret. Now he only hoped that she would keep his secret. He took a shaking inhale, after all that had been the first time he admitted his feelings about Suga out loud. He rounds the corner only to find Suga himself a few paces away.

Shit

Shit

_shit_

**_SHIT_ **

Suga wasn't supposed to have heard that, against his better judgement of running away he forced himself to look at the other boy. Suga at least, deserves at least an explanation. His eyes were widened and his hand over his mouth in shock and swaying ever so slightly. No doubt he had overheard his conversation with Michimiya. He blushed beet red. Now he had surely screwed his friendship up. It was Daichi’s fault and his stupid feelings. This is what he gets for admitting to liking Suga, for _loving_ him.

He screwed up the most precious and dearest relationship he ever had because he could keep his damn mouth shut. “S-Suga I—“

“How much of that was true?” Suga interrupts, voice slightly muffled by the hand still covering his mouth.

Daichi ducks his head, no use in lying now. “I…all of it”

Suga takes a shaky breath “Promise me”

“Promise me it’s true, and this wasn’t some sort of sick joke to get out of having to date her”

Daichi was confused as to why Suga wasn’t yelling at him, why he wasn’t running away like he hadn't just ruined their friendship. More confused even, by his response.

“I promise I meant it—“

Suga hesitated for half a second before, seemingly making up his mind. Stepping forward, then in one swift motion wrapped his arms around Daichi’s back and neck, and Suga’s lips were on his. Soft was his first thought. After a few seconds Suga was starting to lose confidence, he wondered why before he realized he’d been too shocked to even kiss back. Daichi pushed against the wall and flipped their positions so now the silver haired setter was pinned against the wall, showing him that he too, wanted this. He wrapped his arms around Suga’s waist, tracing up his back before kissing back with pure fiery want he hadn't even known he possessed until now. A small moan was elicited from the boy under him. Suga’s lips curled and wrapped around his to slot their faces together while unspoken want, and long nights wishing, passed between the two of them. Left unsaid but understood all the same. The kiss wasn’t perfect, not by a long shot, it was clumsy, unsure, and unpracticed, but that was okay because both were too happy and relieved to worry about skill. They would have lots of time to practice later.

The kiss turned a little too steamy for a school hallway when Suga’s tongue pushed past Daichi’s lips and dipped into his mouth, the dark haired boy returned the favor. Suga’s hands somehow found their way into Daichi’s hair, insistently pulling and tugging. When they came up for air, Suga still managed to look like an angel, with chocolate brown eyes full of wonder looking at him like he was the world, and slightly swollen red lips left breathless for air. The other sounds, sights and colors of the world drained away and the only focus was Suga. Only them, in their perfect little bubble. They were still close enough that their breath mixed. Only breathing in each other. Both boys with their limbs entwined, held each other carefully, and looked at each other in awe, not blinking, like they were scared that the other would shatter into a million pieces if they so much as looked away.

And _maybe_ it was a bad idea to be making out in a school hallway where no doubt students would be returning from lunch any minute now. And _maybe_ it was a bad idea to date another boy, a best friend no less, because they would certainly be discriminated against. And _maybe_ it was a bad idea to already love this boy in front of him so wholeheartedly and so fully. But ‘maybe’ was a chance they were willing to take.

It started with a whisper

And that was when I kissed ~~her~~ _him_

———

**Author's Note:**

> Please go easy on me guys this was my first time writing a somewhat extensive (if you can call it that) kissing scene but I tried my best. I will cry if I did something wrong but that’s ok because I need constructive criticism lol
> 
> EDIT: now go read my BokuAka wedding AU (the only good fic I’ve written) because I don’t like how this fic turned out oof
> 
> If you made it to the end  
> THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL <333
> 
> (Comments and kudos are appreciated!!)


End file.
